fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Birds of a Feather
Birds of a Feather is Chapter 12 of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. The chapter opens at Santaruz Castle. Lord Helman and a mysterious figure discuss what to do about Eliwood's request for an audience. The man suggests that Helman tell Eliwood that he knows nothing, but Helman is unsure if he could lie to Eliwood. The man then says that they should chase him away. Helman asks if he means to harm Eliwood, but the figure states that he only plans to not harm, but frighten him so that he abandons his journey. Meanwhile, Mark suggests that Eliwood request Lord Helman's assistance, and Marcus and Eliwood agree. But before they can move, Zagan appears and asks for "Alms for a poor villager." Marcus tells him that he looks nothing like an honest man, and that he should move out of the way. Zagan says that someone wants Eliwood dead, and then calls his men to attack. The battle begins. If Dorcas is alive, he'll make a comment to Mark about their fates seeming to be bound, and asks them to guide his axe before the first Player Phase On Turn 4, Hector will appear from the northwest corner and ask the guard what's going on. The soldier says that what occurs in Santaruz is no business of a foreign lordling, to which Hector disagrees, saying that the man being attacked is his friend. Before the guard can move, Hector kills him, saying he's in a hurry. Serra, Matthew, and Oswin appear, giving a comment on Hector's random act of violence. Hector ignores them and tells Matthew to take Serra and find someplace to hide while he and Oswin help Eliwood. After the battle, Hector asks Eliwood why he did not send word that he was searching for his father. Eliwood reminds him that Hector's brother, Uther, was just named Marquess Ostia, and he felt that he would need Hector's support. Hector says that his brother is not so weak, and actually knew what Hector was planning yet still let him go. Eliwood says it would be unwise to refuse his kindness, and thanks Hector for coming. Hector introduces Oswin, who states that Lord Uther had ordered him to keep a close eye on Hector. Hector then introduces Serra and Matthew. He also tells Eliwood that he's heard rumors about assassins from Bern moving around in Lycia, and skilled mercenaries are vanishing everywhere. Eliwood introduces Marcus, who tells Hector that Zagan had said that someone wanted Eliwood dead. Hector tells Eliwood and Marcus about the guard, who seemed to be planning to just let Eliwood die. Eliwood asks Mark's opinion on the matter, and agrees that something might have happened to Lord Helman, and that they should hurry to Castle Santaruz. He then introduces Mark to Hector, who states that Ostia has many strategists, but none as young as Mark. He expresses concern about this, but Eliwood says that he trusts Mark. Matthew and Serra then appear to say hi to Mark, with Matthew revealing that he's worked for Ostia as a spy for some time. Modes Eliwood's Story Enemies Total: 15 *Zagan (Boss): Fighter L9 w/ Steel Axe *2 Soldier L2 w/ Iron Lance *2 Soldier L1 w/ Iron Lance *2 Brigand L1 w/ Iron Axe *2 Mercenary L1 w/ Iron Sword *1 Mercenary L2 w/ Iron Sword *1 Brigand L3 w/ Iron Axe *1 Fighter L1 w/ Iron Axe *2 Archer L2 w/ Iron Bow *1 Fighter L2 w/ Iron Axe Hector's Story Enemies Total: 12 *Zagan (Boss): Fighter Level 9 w/ Steel Axe *2 Brigand L1 w/Iron Axe *1 Brigand L3 w/Iron Axe *1 Brigand L2 w/Hand Axe *3 Pegasus Knight L3 w/Iron Lance *1 Pegasus Knight L5 w/Iron Lance *2 Archer L2 w/Iron Bow *1 Mercenary L1 w/Iron Sword Strategy Eliwood's Story This Chapter should be pretty easy to beat, just like the previous one. First, send Bartre to visit the village and get a secret book. Give the secret book to any unit you feel has hit rate issues. Next, place any defensive unit, preferably Lowen or Marcus, Eliwood if playing Hector mode armed with his sword, on the fort to the right, to lure out the brigand. Visit the houses along the way, if you like. In the Enemy phase, some of the enemies will start moving towards your postiton. just try to eliminate as many of them as possible before turn four. In the aforementioned turn, the boss, Zagan, as well as the rest of the generic enemy units will charge towards you. If playing on Hector mode, you will start the map with Hector, Oswin, Matthew, and Serra will If you want to, you can give Hector and Oswin a slight edge in combat by placing them in a forest, however, the soldiers and the archer will already pose very little threat to them, so you might want to avoid it if you are aiming for a low turncount. After they are dead, make your way to Eliwood's party. It is also recommended to sell the red gem, and buy 1 or 2 iron axes for Hector and Marcus. On the other side of the map, the fort is a very valuable space to occupy, as it grants massive combat bonuses as well as healing per turn, which is valuable without a staff user. As the boss will be stuck behind the mountains for some time, you are given a few turns to fight the other enemies. The next chapter allows you to buy a Javelin and a Hand Axe, so save as much of your money as possible for the next shop, as hand axes are extremely potent is Blazing Sword. The boss is significantly harder to deal with than Groznyi or Wire especially if he manages to get hold of the fort, as he can easily cause a game over if not the playier is not cautious. You can also use good positioning to engage him on the mountains, he will have an especially hard time hitting Eliwood or Lowen. Once he is dead, clean up all remaining enemies there might be, which should not be too difficult. Village *Western: Secret Book Shops Vendor *Vulnerary: 300 G Armory *Iron Sword: 460 G *Iron Lance: 360 G *Iron Axe: 270 G *Iron Bow: 540 G Category:The Blazing Blade chapters